Défis
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Recueils de défis: alors un peu de tout: Harry, Voldemort, Hermione, Pansy...
1. Avant propos

**Avant-propos:**

Si vous décidez de faire l'un de ces défis, j'aimerais que vous me préveniez, il est possible que si vous décidiez de relever l'un de ces défis, que je vous fasse parvenir certains renseignements concernant le défi. Enfin, soyez sûr que j'encourage quiconque essaye de relever l'un de ces défis!

Amicalement,

Lady Ange Shadow.


	2. Défi n1 Harry Voldemort

**Défi n°1:**

Harry découvre, lors de son 16ème anniversaire, qu'il n'est pas véritablement Harry Potter, un simple humain. Tout d'abord, son apparence est fausse, ensuite, son véritable nom est Alexandre Nicholas Alexis Salazar Lucio James Eliel Maximillien Lucas Angelo Jedusor Borgia Romanov. Il n'est autre que le fils de ce _cher _Voldy, et de Lucia Raffaela Alexandra Elena Elizabeth Katarina Anna Ivanovna Petrovna Lucrèce Borgia Romanov, la fille d'un descendant de Lucrèce Borgia, l'empoisonneuse, et d'une Romanov, héritière d'une lignée de Tsars, et petite-fille de Nicolas II, dernier empereur de la Russie.

En plus, Lucia Borgia n'était pas si humaine qu'elle plaisait à le faire croire. Son ascendance côté Borgia lui assurait pouvoirs démoniaques (un des Borgia se serait lié avec une démonne ayant plus de trois mille ans) et ceux des vélanes, et côté Romanov s'était plutôt vampirique.

En bref, l'apparence de notre beau Alex va changer et en faire un brun ténébreux et particulièrement attirant, un subtil mélange des charmes des êtres de la nuit et de l'attraction des vélanes.

Maintenant le problème: c'est bien beau de savoir sa véritable identitée, qu'Harry Potter n'avait jamais existé (Lily étant stérile), mais maintenant, comment se faire reconnaître par son père? Et qu'en est-il de sa mère?

**Obligations:**

-La mère est morte (grâce à Dumby). -Après une violente explosion à Privet Drive, tout le monde est persuadé qu'Harry Potter est mort. -Harry (ou plutôt Alexandre) réintègre Poudlard sous une fausse identitée. -Les Potter (James et Lily) devaient contrôler Alexandre mais ils ont tout fait pour éviter qu'il soit asservi par le vieux fou, ils prenaient véritablement Harry pour leur fils, et croyaient qu'il serait mieux avec eux, loin de Voldemort avec qui il aurait soit-disant vécu malheureux, et loin de Dumby avec qui il ne serait qu'une arme contre Voldy.


	3. Défi n2 Harry

**Défi n°2:**

Que se passe-t-il quand, à la fin de sa cinquième année, Harry retourne près du voile et passe à travers? Que se passe-t-il quand il en ressort, mais à une autre époque et sous une autre forme corporelle? Que se passe-t-il quand il s'en rend compte?

Tout ça, c'est à vous de le raconter.

**Obligations:**

-Soit Harry revient à l'époque des Maraudeurs, soit à celle de Jedusor étudiant, soit à celle des Fondateurs. -Harry devient une fille.

**A choisir:**

-Peut-être qu'il retrouve Sirius.


	4. Défi n3 Pansy

**Défi n°3:**

A vous de trouver dix méthodes par Pansy Parkinson pour obtenir les faveurs de son Dracounet d'amour.

**Obligation:**

-Il doit y avoir l'utilisation de la méthode, les résultats obtenus et le nom de la méthode en tant que titre.

**Possibilité:**

-Vous pouvez choisir de représentez chaque méthode en tant que One-Shot ou en plusieurs chapitres.


	5. Défi n4 Hermione

**Défi n°4:**

Hermione a un terrible secret, et alors qu'elle se trouve dans un couloir près des cachots, elle tombe sur Drago Malefoy, et il voit en partie sa véritable apparence. Il remarque juste ses yeux chocolats qui sont devenus saphirs.Hermione se retient de faire quelque chose qui pourrait lui apporter des ennuis, et plus tard dans la nuit, se balade dans les environs de Pré-au-Lard...

Le lendemain, on découvre un corps. C'est celui d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, il avait visiblement passé sa nuit dans un bar, et son corps est retrouvé sans la moindre goutte de sang...

Hermione est une vampire. Elle a été adoptée après la mort de ses parents, lorqu'elle avait 4 ans. Elle a besoin de sang pour survivre. Sa véritable apparence est celle d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns presque noirs, lisses ettombant dans son dos, avec des yeux saphirs, et elle n'a normalement pas de problèmes dentaires. Quand elle est en manque de sang, elle reprend peu à peu sa véritable apparence, c'est pour ça que Drago a vu ses yeux saphirs.

Le jeune Malefoy va l'aider à faire ressortir sa vraie personnalité, et peut-être à l'aimer...


	6. Défi n5 Harry

**Défi n°5:**

Sixième année d'Harry au collège Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie. Cette année deux nouvelles arrivent, les fausses jumelles Fellini, qui viennent d'Espagne, ont eu un professeur privé, vivent avec leurs parents (le père est italien etun Diplomate connu, la mère est espagnole-anglaise et est une neurologue reconnue qui étudie principalement la mémoire). Dumbledore a demandé au trio (Harry-Ron-Hermione) d'essayer de se lier d'amitié avec les deux filles, même si elles se retrouvaient à Serpentard (ce à quoi Ron proteste vivement!). Les deux filles, Ange et Sacha, sont radicalement différentes. Ange est de nature ouverte, un peu exentrique et extravertie, qui noue des liens d'amitié avec une facilité déconcertante. L'autre, Sacha, est très renfermée sur elle-même, et ressemble par cette manière beaucoup à Harry (qui a toujours du mal à se remettre de la mort de Sirius). Harry va essayer de se lier d'amitié avec cette dernière.

Les deux filles seront reparties par le choixpeau, et Harry découvrira au cours de l'année qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment celles qu'elles veulent bien nous faire croire...

**Obligations:**

Je transmettrai les obligations par e-mail à ceux qui veulent relever le défi.


	7. Défi n6 Harry

**Défi n°6:**

Sixième année du Survivant à Poudlard. Cette année, événement exceptionel: une nouvelle vient! Elle s'appele Jessica Norman, et vient de Salem. Elle est venue parce que ces parents, importants personnages diplomatiques moldus, ont déménagés. Harry la rencontre dans le train, alors qu'il fuyait les, hum, 'démonstrations très démonstratives et beaucoup trop affectives et baveuses de bisous et sous-entendus débiles d'amoureux débiles', autrements dit, Ron et Hermione sont ensemble, et ils le montrent bien. Alors qu'il parlait avec Jessica, Drago débarque et commence à parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'Harry était là. Le ton comme à monter, mais Jessica se montre très claire, et refuse catégoriquement de devoir supporter leurs incessantes disputes. Finalement, ils arrivent quand même à trouver un terrain d'entente (le Quidditch!) et une discussion plus qu'enflammée prend lieu. Le soir, Jessica est répartie, et tout le monde remarque qu'il y a deux places libres à la table des professeurs. A la fin du dîner, Dumby fait son petit speech, imterrompu par l'arrivé de deux jeunes et ravissantes jeunes femmes, qui ne sont autre celles qui enseigneront DCFM, duel et Arts du combat. Le lendemain matin, Ron est paniqué parce qu'Harry n'est plus dans son lit, il croit qu'il a été enlevé. Il descend dans la salle commune et Hermione le rassure parce qu'elle l'a vu descendre pour la grande salle de bonne heure. Ron ne comprend pas pourquoi, il est persuadé qu'Harry ne peut pas se passer de lui et d'Hermione. Dans la grande salle, Ron pique une crise parce qu'Harry est assis à la table des serpentards, avec Drago et Jessica. Il va lui demander des explications, et Harry répond qu'il n'a pas à en lui fournir.

**Obligations:**

-Jessica est envoyée à Serpentard. -Hermione et Ron ne sont que des sales machos à la solde de Dumby. -Jessica connaissait déjà les deux nouvelles profs.

Je transmettrai le reste des obligations par e-mail à ceux qui veulent relever le défi.


	8. Défi n7 Hermione Harry

**Défi n°7:**

Mélodie avait deux soeurs jumelles. Avait. Celles-ci sont mortes, tuées par des vampires. Elle a juré vengeance. Un an plus tard, elle a tué un des assassins (celui qui a essayé de la tuer, elle), et vient de retrouver la trace des deux derniers: ceux-ci se terrent à Poudlard, sous les traits d'élèves.

Aujourd'hui, elle a tué une fille, élève de Poudlard, son nom était Hermione Granger. Elle vient de tout lui voler, sa mémoire, ses souvenirs, ses capacités, ses connaissances...

Mais plus que tout, Hermione Granger était la meilleure amie d'un des vampires: Harry Potter...

**Obligations:**

-Les deux soeurs de Mélodie s'appelaient Mélanie et Mélusine -Mélodie prend l'apparence d'Hermione Granger au cours de l'été, juste avant que celle-ci entame sa 7ème année -Aucunes des triplées avaient des pouvoirs magiques, Mélodie en a eu en avalant du sang de vampire le soir de l'attaque -Mélodie a pû être sauvée le soir de l'attaque principalement grâce à l'intervention d'un chasseur de vampires.

**Au choix:**

-Vous pouvez ('suis d'humeur sympa pour l'instant) interchangez deux rôles: qu'Harry devienne la fille et qu'Hermione devienne la vampire (mais faudrait un Dumby manipulateur alors, ce serait encore plus drôle!)

**Pour plus de précisions...**

Soit contacté votre imagination, en prenant rendez-vous avec elle (c'est plus poli);

Soit vous me contactez par e-mail, allez voir sur mon profil pour envoyer un MP (message privé) ou mettez une rewiew;

Mais vous pouvez encore passer par ma 'fic' (hem,hem..) "Squelettes" (OUI, je me sers de comme décharge, et NON, j'en ai pas honte!). C'est le 'chapitre' "Poudlard, théâtre de ma vengeance".


	9. Défi n8 Harry

**Défi n°8:**

Bonjour, je m'appelle la Mort. Oh, vous avez sûrement déjà entendu parler de moi, des histoires horribles, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien non, voyez-vous, déjà je _déteste _le noir, il existe plein de couleur très chouettes, très flash! Je pense que mes préférées sont le rose et le doré. Et puis, j'adore la vie! J'aime parler avec mes amis, aller en boîte.. ce genre de trucs, quoi!

Il semblerait que, à chaque fois que j'ai un corps qui devient trop vieux, je change et prend celui d'une personne (homme ou femme) morte jeune (pas trop quand même, 12 ans au minimum) et que je l'utilise. Problème, je perds la mémoire sur tout ce que j'ai pû faire avant, je sais juste que je suis la Mort. Il ne me reste même pas la mémoire du corps que j'ai empreinté.

Je possède quelques pouvoirs, métamorphomage (en fonction de mon corps), sorcier(-ère) ou moldu(e), voyages dans le temps...

Certains (je ne sais absolument pas qui) s'amusent à me confier des missions.

Un barjo m'a confié celle-ci: amener Harry Potter au temps des Fondateurs pendant un an exactement, puis le ramener à l'époque des Maraudeurs ou de Grindelwald (On m'a au moins laissé ce choix. "En fonction de ton humeur" m'a-t-on dit).

Promis, j'effectuerai cette mission après avoir terminé ma part de pizza...

**Obligations:**

Ne changer aucuns détails sur ce qui a été dit au-dessus. La Mort aime les pizzas jambon-ananas-champignons-thon (à savoir... De mauvais goût, n'est-ce pas?)

Sinon rien de spécial. Bon courage et bonne chance si vous relevez ce défi! (je fais juste remarquer que _Llits _a répondu à mon défi n°3, allez jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon perso!)


End file.
